D'Amour et d'Orage
by LadyIchi
Summary: Il y a de l'orage dans l'air... Mais plantons tout d'abord le décor de ce théâtre. Commençons simplement, exprimons-nous, enlaçons-nous, embrassons-nous... Livrons-nous l'un à l'autre : la nuit est encore longue...
1. Acte Premier : Il était une fois

**Ichi :: Un petit one-shot pour vous, parce que je pars en Italie pour une semaine ! Ce n'est pas bien long, mais je peux vous faire une suite si vous voulez...**

**Ciel :: Je vous préviens, je suis OOC à 100%. Moi, uke ? Franchement, je ne comprendrai jamais les fan-girls...  
**

**Ichi :: Chut, Ciel. Avoue que tu aimes te faire -BIIIIP- et -BIIIP- puis -BIIIIIP- par Sebastian.**_  
_

**Ciel :: Je sors. *sors***

**Ichi :: Bien... Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Je vais me réconcilier avec Ciel...  
**

* * *

__ D'Amour et d'Orage ~

(Acte Premier)_  
_

_Voilà. Cela fait un mois exactement. Un mois que je me suis déclaré (soudainement) à mon jeune maître. Un mois qu'il m'a répondu, le rouge aux joues, qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments. Un mois que je lui ai volé son innocence… doucement, lentement, sans trop lui faire mal… Un mois que nous « sortons » finalement ensembles._

_Certes, au début, ce ne fut pas chose facile. Faire ravaler sa fierté à ce môme plein d'orgueil me coûta cher en matière de patience et de tolérance. Mais maintenant, c'est fait. Il me fait totalement confiance, pense à me faire plaisir, à passer du temps concret (autre que celui que nous passions déjà ensembles auparavant) avec moi, et il me parle comme à un véritable amant._

_Car, au départ (surtout le fameux lendemain de la perte de sa précieuse virginité), c'était… catastrophique. Et vas-y que je te hurle dessus, que je t'insulte de pervers et d'obsédé, que je refuse catégoriquement de sortir de mon lit et que je te jette des oreillers à la figure ! Merveilleux réveil ! Mais après une petite discussion agrémentée de chastes baisers et de tendres « Je t'aime », le courroux d'un cœur s'apaise…_

_Ce fut donc avec une toute nouvelle détermination que j'entrepris d'attendrir le cœur de ce bloc de glace qui avait su prendre le mien : j'ai nommé Ciel Phantomhive. Pas « comte Ciel Phantomhive », non, non. Juste « Ciel Phantomhive ». L'être humain seul, pas son titre, bien entendu._

_J'avais donc mis en place quelques plans (érotiques en effet) afin de passer encore plus de temps avec mon jeune amant. Plus farfelus les uns que les autres, souvent source de problèmes et d'échecs, énervant mon jeune maître, mais m'amusant au plus haut point. Par exemple, le matin où je lui avais laissé le soin de s'habiller lui-même… avec pour seule parure un déguisement de chat laissant deviner presque tout son (délicieux) corps… Satan, qu'il était tentant. Avec ses petites oreilles touffues, sa queue enroulée autour de ses frêles jambes, ses talons-aiguille lui ôtant tout équilibre, et sa petite robe noir (qui lui saillait à merveille d'ailleurs), dessinant sa chair rebondie… Ahh…_

_Et la fois où je m'étais caché dans le manoir, attendant l'arrivée du jeune maître avec une impatience non dissimulée… Délectable. Il avait crapahuté presque toute la matinée, avant de finalement arriver dans sa propre chambre… pour me trouver allongé dans son lit, vêtu de cuir noir on ne peut plus moulant, une rose rouge entre les crocs. Rrrr…_

_Ah ! Et aussi la fois où-_

**« SEBASTIAN ! »**

Sa voix claire résonne dans ma tête. Je quitte mes tâches ménagères et apparait à ses côtés, dans sa chambre. Il aurait dû être alité, mais les couvertures sans dessus-dessous me laissent facilement deviner qu'il a quitté sa couche. Elle est d'ailleurs encore chaude, preuve qu'il en est parti il y a quelques minutes à peine. Je promène mon regard dans toute la sombre pièce, et je le vois enfin. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même, tout tremblant, murmurant des paroles totalement incompréhensibles. Je me dirige vers lui, mais il se renferme encore plus entre ses bras, geignant des plaintes faibles. Je me baisse à son niveau, me mettant à genoux, en signe de soumission, mais il ferme les yeux par réflexe. Je tends ma main vers son front que je devine brûlant, il ne me voit pas, je le frôle… il soupire et tombe dans mes bras, enfin rassuré… ou presque.

« Jeune maître… Est-ce l'orage qui vous terrifie à ce point ? »

J'ai oublié de le préciser, l'orage bat son plein dehors. La pluie et le vent fouette violemment les fenêtres de tout le manoir, menaçant de les briser à tout moment. Le petit être se blottit dans mes bras à chaque coup de tonnerre… qui se rapproche de plus en plus.

« Seba-… Ah… Je t'en supplie… Arrête-moi ça ! »

Mon Lord ressent quelques difficultés pour respirer. Je caresse ses cheveux et reprends la situation en main.

« My Lord… Ce n'est rien… Je suis là. Je vais vous faire oublier ce petit inconvénient… Laissez-moi faire… »

Je glisse mes mains chaudes sous sa chemise. Sa peau est moite et brûlante. Je lui ôte le vêtement et enroule le petit corps dans mon frac, avant de nous diriger vers le lit à baldaquins. Il gémit et s'agrippe à moi comme un naufragé à un morceau de bois.

« My Lord, je vais vous laver. Vous êtes trempé de sueur… »

Et de larmes. Son petit visage rougi attendrit à nouveau mon cœur, et je me mets à l'embrasser doucement. Il gémit, couine et soupire érotiquement mon nom.

« Ahh… Sebastian… Nnh… Nyahh… »

Je ferais tout pour le faire mien une fois encore. Pour toujours, à moi, à jamais…

Je rentre lentement dans son corps. Malgré notre pratique régulière, il est toujours aussi serré. Il a toujours un peu mal au début, il ferme toujours ses yeux… Mais je lui intime bien vite de les rouvrir et de ne regarder que moi. Pour me voir le prendre. Pour me voir l'aimer de toutes mes forces de démon. Pour qu'il voit nos deux corps en action, brûlants de désir, recouverts de sueur, tremblant d'excitation.

« Naah… Sebastia- Nnh !... Oui ! Ouiii ! Enc- oooore ! »

« Ciel… Ciel… Ciel ! »

Je suis fou. Fou de son corps. J'effectue des mouvements de hanches si brutaux et cadencés que nous en perdons la raison. Ma virilité enfoncée en lui ne cesse de nous procurer ce plaisir sans nom, indescriptible… Nous avons fusionné pour donner cet être fait de Plaisir et de gémissements, de Torture et de non-contrôle, d'Amour et de violence…

« HAA ! SEBaAA- MnAaahA ! »

« Ciel ! Crie encore ! »

« Je- ! Ça viennnnnt ! Mnh- ! »

Je vole ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je les lui dévore, je LE dévore. Il est le papier fin, je suis le brasier ardent. Je consume son être, le marque de mes crocs, de mes fluides corporels. Ma salive sur son cou, dans sa bouche, partout sur son petit corps efféminé. Ma sueur, se mêlant à la sienne… Ah… Et mon sperme. Répandu sur son torse bombé, le rendant brillant, dégoulinant…

« SebastiAAAAAAn ! »

« Ciel ! »

Nous jouissons. C'est si bon… Le sentir se resserrer encore plus autour de moi…

« Ah… Bocchan… »

« Haa… Haa… Haa… Nmah… Je… »

« Je vous aime, Bocchan… »

« Je… Retire-toi, s'il-te-plait… »

Je m'exécute, faisant attention à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque. Il se relève un peu, s'assied, puis essaye de reprendre son souffle.

« Moi aussi… Je t'aime… »

« Bocchan… »

« Arrête avec tes « Bocchan » ! Appelle-moi « Ciel » à l'avenir, mais seulement quand nous serons seuls ! »

Sa mine d'enfant bougon me faire fondre. Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement.

Deux miracles se sont alors produits ce soir là : il ne ferma pas les yeux lors de notre baiser, et l'orage cessa tout bruit, allant effrayer d'autres enfants dans d'autres villes.

* * *

**Ichi :: Oui, déjà fini. Mais vous avez vu ? Y'avais écrit (Acte Premier) en haut...**

**Sebastian :: *regard de tueur*  
**

**Ichi :: ... Oui ? *petite voix de petite fille toute innocente*  
**

**Sebastian :: Comment osez-vous choquer MON BOCCHAN de cette façon ? *voix qui fait très peur*  
**

**Ichi :: Pardonnez-moi Sebastian-sama ! Je ne voulais pas le choquer, juste lui faire reconnaître son amour pour vous devant toutes vos fans !**

**Sebastian :: ... Cela change tout alors !  
**

**Ichi :: Bon, bonne nuit mes n'amours ! Je reviens dans à peu près une semaine, d'ici là, ce sera prise de note, et écriture sur calepin de cette fic ! Prise de note car nos beaux gosses iront bientôt à Venise ! Pas dans cette fic, dans une autre, sûrement. Avec un Ciel démon je pense. Mais on s'en fiche pour le moment, faites de beaux rêves, et merci pour les nombreuses rewiews de "Dollybird in his Cage", je suis gâtée avec vous !  
**

_With Luv, LadyIchi_**  
**


	2. Acte Second : Un démon et son amant

**Ichi :: Me re-voilà ! Mon voyage est Italie s'est très bien déroulé, j'ai d'ailleurs pris pleins de photos et pleins de notes pour une prochaine fic !_  
_**

**Ciel :: Cette fille est étrange. Elle vous prépare 3 futures fics en même temps...  
**

**Ichi :: Mais chut ! Faut pas leur dire !  
**

**Ciel :: Trop tard. T'avais qu'à pas me faire OOC.  
**

**Ichi :: ... Et dire que je te préparais un rôle digne de ton rang dans ma School-fic...  
**

**Ciel :: Tu t'es grillée.  
**

**Ichi :: !  
**

**Sebastian :: Bocchan, ce n'est pas correct de tourmenter ainsi une demoiselle...  
**

**Ichi :: Merci Sebastian.  
**

**Sebastian :: Surtout qu'elle n'a pas l'intelligence de vous répondre aussi méchamment que vous.  
**

**Ichi :: Je sors...  
**

**Ciel :: ... Bon, tu sors ou pas ?  
**

**Ichi :: D'abord, merci à xFlox, Etoile-Lead-Sama, Ayumuri-chan et Ae-cha pour leurs rewiews ! Vos encouragements me vont droits au cœur =3 Mais surtout, N'HÉSITEZ PAS A DONNEZ DES CRITIQUES CONSTRUCTIVES ! BONNES OU MAUVAISES ! Je ne ferais que les accepter avec joie !  
**

**Ciel :: Elle a raison, en plus elle en a réellement besoin de vos critiques... Dites-lui de ne plus me faire OOC s'il-vous-plait.  
**

**Ichi :: ... TU sors en fait.**

_Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci !_**  
**

* * *

D'amour et d'Orage ~

(Acte Second)_  
_

_Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis ce violent orage. Une semaine que j'ai goûté son corps pour la dernière fois… Et là, je n'en peux plus. Parfois, je me demande s'il se rend compte de l'effet qu'il me fait. À s'endormir innocemment dans son fauteuil devant son bureau, un filet de salive s'échappant d'entre ses délicieuses lèvres… À soutenir mon regard, lors de nos duels silencieux, seulement pour obtenir une pâtisserie préparée par mes soins… À me demander de m'approcher quasiment dans n'importe quelle situation, que nous soyons seuls ou en public, dans sa chambre ou dans le grand hall, pour me murmurer un « Je t'aime… » timide…_

_Moi aussi, je me laisse aller. Lui, c'est avec la parole, moi, avec les gestes. Ce qu'il me rappelle par ses confidences, je lui rends par mes touchers sur sa peau. Je suis capable de penser à mille-et-une choses en même temps, mais je les stoppe toutes dans le seul but de caresser sa joue de porcelaine, de déposer le bout de mes doigts sur son front humide et nu lors de son bain, de promener mon pied trop près du sien lorsque nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un fauteuil-cercueil de l'Undertaker… Bien souvent, il profite du contact. Et si une personne est présente, il me repousse discrètement au bout de quelques instants… mais toujours en douceur, pour ne pas me vexer._

_C'est pour ces raisons que je ne le force pas à coucher avec moi dès que l'idée m'en prend. Bien que j'adore le séduire et le voir tomber dans mes bras, prêt à nous satisfaire, je lui laisse toujours un temps de réflexion. Je veux qu'il ne regrette aucun de nos rapports. Je suis bien plus âgé que lui, et je veux garder sa confiance. Je veux qu'il soit sûr et qu'il ait envie de moi autant que moi de lui. C'est le premier (et l'unique) humain avec qui j'éprouve (et exprime) ce genre de sentiments. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur de démon millénaire, je veux lui montrer, lui faire partager, mais pas le brusquer…_

_**« Je veux le garder avec moi à tout jamais. »**_

« Sebastian ? Que fais-tu seul ici ? »

Il est entré sans autorisation, comme à chaque fois qu'il pénètre dans ma chambre. Eh oui, Ciel Phantomhive est incorrigible.

« Bo- Ciel ? »

Il rougit un peu, baisse les yeux et rapproche ses genoux, visiblement gêné… mais heureux. Il apprécie que j'utilise son prénom lors de nos moments d'intimité…

« Je… pensais. Oui, je pensais. » Prononcé-je au bout d'un instant d'hésitation.

Ce n'est pas totalement faux… Mais j'omets volontairement un détail.

« Ah… D'accord… Je te dérange ? »

Sa petite voix qu'il utilise lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi dans son rôle de « petit ami »… C'est craquant.

« Bien sûr que non… »

J'hésite. Puis-je rajouter un surnom affectif à la fin de mes phrases ?

« En fait, je… Je voulais te voir pour… »

Il cligne rapidement des yeux aujourd'hui. L'air n'est pourtant pas sec. Il est humide même.

« … pour te demander quelque chose. »

Il articule difficilement et lentement les mots qu'il prononce. À ce moment, mes pensées vont seulement vers lui et ses petits tics d'expression. Je le trouve si différent des autres, si beau, si attirant… Je ne sais pas pourquoi lui, un humain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi, un démon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je laisse encore le pacte nous promettre de nous séparer…

Il prend une profonde inspiration par le nez, pour expire bruyamment par la bouche. Je sais que ce n'est que comédie dramatisante, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est parce qu'il est tendu de me demander quelque chose d'important.

« Je… Un autre orage se prépare tu sais, et… Je ne veux pas dormir seul. D'habitude, tu viens me rassurer et tu repars. Même quand on… on… enfin tu vois ! Quand on… couche… ensemble… » Il s'arrête momentanément pour réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire, rougissant comme jamais. « Donc j'imaginais que tu pourrais passer… la nuit avec moi… dans ma chambre… dans mon lit… pour me… »

« Rassurer ? » Demandé-je, amusé.

« Oui, et… tu pourrais me prendre dans tes bras aussi… »

Du Ciel tout craché. Depuis que nous nous sommes déclarés l'un à l'autre, il me fait des propositions dissimulées maladroitement derrière ses mots. Bien entendu, je les déniche toujours, avant de les accepter immédiatement. Je ne vais d'ailleurs pas le priver plus longtemps de réponse.

« J'accepte avec le plus grand plaisir, mon amour. »

Je me le suis permis finalement…

Tiens, il écarquille les yeux.

« Mraah… » Est le seul son que j'entends sortir de sa bouche à ce moment. Il s'approche de mon lit, s'assied dessus, et grimpe sur mes jambes, pour un tendre câlin… Ce genre de situation se multiplie ces temps-ci, et ce pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il était déjà très tactile auparavant, mais cette habitude de toujours avoir un contact avec moi est devenue obsessionnelle. Que ce soit juste se tenir la main, se frôler, s'embrasser, s'enlacer… Je ne dis pas que c'est malsain, au contraire, mais… J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me voit pas toujours comme un amant, mais parfois un peu… comme un père ou une mère.

… Cette pensée me dérange.

« Ciel ? »

Mince, ma voix s'est brisée sous l'afflux d'émotions. C'est bien la première fois.

« Oui, Sebastian ? »

Il relève sa tête de sur mon torse habillé, prenant son air de petit garçon tout gentil… Je vais craquer et lui bondir dessus tout à l'heure !

« Est-ce que tu me vois autrement que comme… Comme ton majordome, ton démon, ou ton amant ? »

Et hop, un fard de plus.

« Je… Je sais pas ! »

Il se relève brutalement, mais je le retiens avec mes bras puissants. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Je veux qu'il me réponde sincèrement. Je veux qu'il me dise tout, tout. Toujours tout. Ce qui lui passe par la tête, ses colères, ses envies, ses tristesses passagères… Je veux tout savoir de lui sans avoir besoin de le sonder en entier.

« Non, reste… »

… À passer tant d'années chez les humains, j'ai commencé à adopter leurs attitudes et leurs émotions. Bien que cela ne me dérange pas réellement, quelle honte pour un démon de mon rang !

« Dis-moi, s'il-te-plait… »

… On dirait une jeune fille en fleur. Je me gifle intérieurement tiens.

« … Oui, je sais… Je dois te prendre un peu pour… mes parents… »

Il est mignon aussi quand il chuchote en baissant la tête. Mais j'en étais sûr. Il ne me voit pas toujours comme j'aimerais qu'il le fasse durant nos moments de bonheur. Je suis très légèrement vexé… Mais pas pour longtemps.

« Je te rassure, ça ne va pas durer… Mon amour… »

J'adore prononcer ces mots. C'est idiot, mais ça fait du bien quelque part. Ça me rend encore plus dingue de lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Chut. »

Pour que son silence se fasse vraiment, je l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Pas encore la langue : chaque chose en son temps.

Je le sens soupirer sous cette caresse aérienne, il en demande toujours plus, il n'est jamais satisfait. Ses petites mains s'agrippent à ma veste, tentant de l'enlever en tremblotant.

« Seba- Sebast-… »

Son souffle sur mon torse à peine dévoilé me fait frissonner… Je murmure encore son prénom et l'emmène sous les couvertures, pour l'aimer une fois de plus…

_**« Et si le véritable orage se préparait maintenant ? »**_

* * *

**Ichi :: Et voilà. Finalement, ce n'est plus un one-shot ou une fic en deux chapitres, mais une intrigue se met lentement en place. Je suis fière de moi.**_**  
**_

**Ciel :: Tu devrais pas. J'ai lu le début du prochain chapitre, et on dirait... C'était pas moi. Voilà, j'ai compris... Le personnage me ressemble, mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi ! Haha !  
**

**Sebastian :: Bocchan, il est l'heure de votre bain.  
**

**Ichi :: Bon, je vous le dis, mes trois prochains projets porteront :**

**- Une belle School-fic maison (j'ai déjà 29,5 personnages de Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler en liste, avec leur rôle, caractères, goût, histoire et liaisons), dont un petit prologue sympa tout plein... Je pense que vous allez appréciez !  
**

**- Une fic tirée d'un doujinshi de Pinku no Koneko, j'ai nommé "Sugary"(pour ceux qui l'ont vu, vous connaissez l'invité surprise !)  
**

**- Et ma fic à Venise, dont j'ai déjà le début et les personnages principaux.  
**

**Voilà, bonne soirée (il est 19:44), et à bientôt pour l'Acte Trois !  
**

****_With Luv, LadyIchi_


	3. Acte Troisème : Le début de l'orage

**Ichi :: Me re-voilà. Cette fic, je la trouve tout simplement géniale. Pas vous ?_  
_**

**Ciel :: Non. Ce chapitre... En fait, dans les autres , je n'étais pas si OOC que ça... Vraiment.  
**

**Ichi :: Allez, râle pas. N'empêche, le chapitre 69 de Kuroshitsuji était super ! Et, juste comme ça, j'ai remarqué que si on prenait la page 26 et la page 30, puis qu'on remplaçait l'entre deux par une scène de yaoi entre Ciel et Sebastian... Bah ça collait parfaitement.  
**

**Ciel :: ... J'avais pourtant demander à Yana de mieux cacher ce passage gênant !  
**

**Ichi :: Vous voyez ? J'ai raison. Bon, avant de lire, je remercie Ausweye et mangakadu14 pour leurs rewiews ! Mais où sont passés les autres ? x)  
**

_Allez, bonne lecture !_**  
**

* * *

D'Amour et d'Orage ~

(Acte Troisième)_  
_

_La journée commence bien. Il fait beau, pas trop chaud, le vent est agréable et je n'ai pas besoin de travailler aujourd'hui. Il m'a proposé une journée de repos à passer dehors, pour me délasser de tous ces dossiers ennuyants et lettres rébarbatives. J'ai tout de suite accepté l'offre, mais si je croyait au départ qu'il plaisantait. Ainsi, je me retrouve à me prélasser sur une chaise longue, en short bleu nuit, torse nu (je suis chez moi, seul, donc je fais ce que je veux) et grand chapeau de paille sur la tête pour protéger mes yeux du soleil. « Mes yeux » car je ne porte pas mon cache en ce jour. Les autres domestiques sont en congés, hors du manoir et de ses alentours, je peux donc me permettre cette mince liberté… en plus de celle qui sera ma journée d'aujourd'hui._

_Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel, n'étant que rarement couvert par les nuages… Ils me rappellent certaines personnes. Ce soleil radieux, toujours à m'entourer de sa chaleur étouffante… Et ces nuages qui cherchent à me cacher de lui…_

_Elizabeth.  
Sebastian._

_Mais moi, dans ce tableau de nature, où suis-je ? Serais-je le ciel ? Bleu et immense ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens. Ce n'est pas moi qui garde Sebastian en mon étendue, mais plutôt le contraire…_

Voilà que je m'embrouille dans ma métaphore. Quel intérêt ? Je vais plutôt essayer de dormir…

_Dormir…  
Dormir…  
Rêver…_

_Rêver…  
Sebastian…_

_**« Ciel ? »**_

J'ouvre les yeux. Je m'étais bel et bien assoupi, sous mon parasol (y avait-il un parasol avant que je ne m'endorme ?), en plein milieu de mon jardin. Et là, l'autre là, m'avait réveillé pour que-

Je n'aurai pas dû tourner la tête vers lui si vivement.

Torse nu, en caleçon noir moulant ultra serré et surtout le plus mini possible, une serviette autour du cou, les cheveux trempé, des mèches dégoulinantes tombant sur son visage humide…

Je n'ai qu'une envie : le toucher pour savoir s'il est une illusion ou non.

« Cieeeel ? Tu m'entends ? »

_Oui je t'entends ! Je suis simplement stupéfait de te voir… Presque nu devant moi !_

« … Tu… Tu… »

J'hésite… Oh et puis zut.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? »

« … Bocchan… »

Il est déçu. C'est ma faute. Au lieu de lui dire ce que je pense, je fais mine de lui hurler dessus. Il sait que je ne pense pas ce que je dis, mais… Je le vexe sans y faire attention.

« Franchement. Serait-ce trop vous demander que de faire un effort de temps en temps ? Je croyais que c'était fini, cette époque où vous ne me voyiez que comme un serviteur insignifiant, mais je vois que non. Vous serez toujours le même… »

Il se retourne et s'apprête à partir, à me laisser seul. Je l'ai bien mérité, mais je ne peux me résoudre à laisser faire ça.

« Non, Sebastian ! Reviens ! »

Je suis un peu paniqué : il continu sa route. Il m'ignore.

« Je t'en prie ! Reste ! » Hurlé-je en me levant brusquement.

« Pourquoi ? Pour m'envoyer bouler encore des dizaines de fois ? Non merci. »

« Je… Je suis désolé… Je t'aime Sebastian et- »

« Et quoi ? » Me coupe mon démon, finalement face à moi. « Donne-moi une raison valable, une seule, pour te supporter ! Oui, tu t'es un peu ouvert à moi ces derniers temps, mais depuis le début de la semaine, tu ne trouves rien de gentil à me dire ! Depuis le temps que je m'occupe de toi, que je te lave, te nourris, te protège… Depuis le temps que je t'aime… »

Il marque une pause. Il… pleure ? Non… Il ne va quand même pas pleurer pour… moi ?

« Ciel… C'est dur d'aimer pour un démon. Chaque jour, j'use un peu plus de mon énergie, afin de ne penser qu'à toi. Quand un démon tombe amoureux (ce qui est déjà bien rare), ses sentiments sont frivoles. S'il ne fait pas trop attention, il oublie l'être qu'il aime. Mais moi, je veux t'aimer. Je veux te dire ce que je ressens. Je veux être le seul à te toucher, à te faire l'amour comme un dingue… Le seul à t'embrasser et à te murmurer dans l'oreille des « Je t'aime » étouffés… Il m'a fallut du temps pour me rendre compte à quel point je t'aimais… Mais je te rassure, il ne me faudra pas plus d'une semaine pour t'oublier. »

Je vacille, je manque de tomber. Ses mots me coupent la respiration. Je suffoque. Des larmes remplissent mes yeux. Non. On ne va pas se séparer sur un coup de tête quand même ? Non, ce n'est pas possible…

Mais il m'est impossible de parler. Les mots me brûlent la gorge et y restent bloqués. Je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime, que je suis désolé et que sans son amour je ne suis rien. Lui dire que son absence serait pour moi synonyme de mort. Je pourrais tout faire pour lui !

Je tends le bras faiblement…

_Sebastian…_

Je tremble, c'est horrible…

_Sebastian…_

Des sanglots sortent de mes lèvres entre-ouvertes…

_Sebastian…_

Je serre les dents, je veux lui dire…

_Sebastian…_

Les larmes chaudes coulent abondamment le long de mes joues rougies…

_Sebastian…_

C'est trop dur ! Mais je dois le faire !

_Sebastian !_

Mon bras retombe mollement. Mes yeux humides et dégoulinants de perles luisantes le fixent… Mais je ne vois que sa silhouette, floue et mal découpée sur ce ciel bleu…

_Sebastian…_

Nerveusement, je ris. Un tic émotionnel. Je ne peux pas me retenir : je suis pitoyable et j'ai honte de moi.

_Seba-…_

« J'y crois pas… »

Je renifle et tente de mieux le discerner. J'essuie mes yeux d'un coup de poignet maladroit et le regarde…

_Oh non._

« Tu ris ? Ça te fait rire ? »

Il est énervé. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que je pleure ? Non… Mon rire ? Mais je n'ai pas voulu-

« Nan mais- ! Attends, je te dis que j'en ai assez que tu ne t'occupes pas de moi et toi tu- ! Tu- ! Là, nan, c'est trop ! Si ça te fais rire, eh ben on va voir ce qu'on va voir ! »

Il se retourne et s'en va d'un pas rapide.

_Sebast-…_

Je pleure. Je me lamente sur ma chaise longue et m'insulte de tous les noms. Je cogne sur tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. La table, les chaises, le parasol… Je renverse le pourtant si joli service à thé aux motifs de roses bleues, le brisant sur le sol, répandant son contenu sur la terrasse en pierre grises rendues chaudes par le soleil.

Je hurle. Je crie son nom. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte. Je ne veux plus voir ce démon. Ce majordome. Ce précepteur. Je veux mon amant. Mon « petit-ami ». Celui qui m'embrasse et me prend dans ses bras, celui qui m'aime et qui me le montre.

Celui que j'aime.

_Sebastian…_

Je couine faiblement. J'ai froid. Le ciel se couvre de nuages gris.

_Je t'aime… Sebastian…_

* * *

**Ichi :: Vous remarquerez qu'une intrigue se met finalement en place, tandis que la fic conserve un titre qui colle ! Je suis fière !**_  
_

**Ciel :: ... Fière de quoi ? Franchement, détrompes-toi : c'est nul.  
**

**Ichi :: Je sais, je suis loin d'être aussi douée que mes muses, mais je veux vous procurer des textes intéressants ! Alors je m'accroche. Surtout qu'en ce moment, ça ne va pas...  
**

**Ciel :: Oui, on sait. Tes parents te hurlent dessus. Avoue quand même que tes notes en allemand ne sont pas terribles... En SVT, c'est pareil.  
**

**Ichi :: Deux notes sur sept en allemand ! C'est pas ma faute si j'aime pas ma LV2... Et puis leur devoir commun là, l'horreur... 1/20, le correcteur aurait pu se dire "Elle a bossé, je vais être sympa..." Bah non, va te faire voir. Et puis les TP d'SVT, à faire en 1h30 mais à cause de la réforme on n'a qu'une heure, merci, mais à finir c'est l'enfer !  
**

**Ciel :: Rattrapes-toi alors.  
**

**Ichi :: J'ai pas le moral. Ra-le bol de me faire engu- crier dessus à chaque faux pas. Même pas le droit de vivre sa passion Manga sans remarques vexante ! Et puis je ne suis pas la seule : vous devez connaître cette pression, chers fans, provenant de vos parents disant "C'est cher, ton bouquin là !", "C'est nul, idiot, sans intérêt", "Lis plutôt des auteurs français qui écrivent de VRAIS livres !" Rhalala ! La torture... Même la musique japonaise y passe... Mes passions chéries sont détestées par mes parents...  
**

**Ciel :: ... Allez, viens là. *ouvre les bras vers Ichi* Câlin.  
**

**Ichi :: Ohhh... *larmes de joie/tristesse ?* Ciel... *va dans les bras de Ciel*  
**

**Sebastian :: ... Bien. Je pense que je suis dans l'obligation de clore ce chapitre. L'auteure est fière de vous présenter ses textes et de les savoir lus par un grand nombre de fans de Black Butler / Kuroshitsuji. Elle sait que beaucoup de lecteurs restent dans l'ombre, ne signalant pas leur passage par des rewiews, mais elle pense que celles qu'elle reçoit sont l'écho de tous ses fans, ce qui la ravie. Merci encore de lire et de suivre ses deux fics en cours, les prochains chapitres ne tarderont pas. Pour vous remercier, un one-shot sera bientôt (finalement !) publié avant les vacances. Il devrait s'intituler "What's the "screw" signification ?" A bientôt sur ce fandom, restez avec nous !  
**

**Ichi :: Sebas-chan ? *yeux de petite fille toute kawaii*  
**

**Sebastian :: Yes my Lady ? *se tourne vers Ichi en souriant*  
**

**Ichi :: *lâche Ciel d'un bras et le tends vers Sebastian* Câlin ?  
**

**Sebastian :: *se précipite vers les deux enfants en tendant les bras comme un malade* COUPEZ !  
**

_With all my Love, LadyIchi_


	4. Acte quatrième : Loin

**Ichi :: J'ai un de ces retards...**

**Ciel :: Oui. Frappez-la.  
**

**Ichi :: Oh... Pour quelle raison boudes-tu cette fois-ci ?  
**

**Ciel :: Tu avais promis de recopier ton one-shot pour CE SOIR. Et je ne vois pas de one-shot.  
**

**Ichi :: Excuse-moi, mais c'est long de recopier...  
**

**Ciel :: Rien à cirer. Je te boude tant qu'il n'est pas publié.  
**

**Ichi :: T^T Bonne lecture quand même...  
**

* * *

D'Amour et d'Orage ~

(Acte Quatrième)

_La journée s'est déroulée lentement. Je n'ai pas mangé une seule fois, restant étendu sur ma chaise, inerte, presque mort. La pluie commença même à tomber en début d'après-midi… Et il revint enfin. Pour m'intimer de rentrer… Mon majordome était finalement revenu, pour mon plus grand malheur._

_Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi vide (à part lors de __cet__ évènement). Il ne me parle que pour recevoir des ordres. Le reste du temps, il m'ignore royalement et reste silencieux. Il me manque… Parfois, je l'appelle par son nom, il prononce un « Oui ? » désintéressé auquel je ne trouve rien d'autre à répondre qu'un « Non, rien… » plein de tristesse. Il m'a même proposé de me vêtir et de me laver seul désormais. J'ai refusé, il a insisté, j'ai invoqué le pacte et son devoir d'obéissance totale, il a finalement abandonné. À ce moment, j'ai eu peur. Très peur. Peur qu'il ne me laisse finalement seul toute la journée… Encore plus qu'à l'habitude._

_Pour rester avec lui, j'emploie tous les moyens qui s'offrent à moi. Lui demander de rester dans mon bureau quand je rempli mes papiers, payer mes professeurs particuliers pour qu'ils se déclarent malades et obligent Sebastian à me dispenser lui-même mes cours, casser un quelconque objet pour le voir accourir et me demander calmement si je vais bien, ou même prendre des risques pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras afin de me protéger (même si bien souvent ses membres forts sont remplacés par une couverture glacée)._

_La dernière fois, je lui avais interdis de venir me voir, et ce pour toute la journée. Rapidement, j'allais me cacher dans le manoir, là où personne ne pouvait avoir l'idée de venir me chercher : une salle secrète reliée à ma chambre, dans laquelle je venais me réfugier pour rester seul. J'avais emporté quelques « rations de survie », pensant y rester plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il me retrouve et me demande de l'excuser, pour que l'on reforme ce couple d'autrefois… Mais à peine quatre heures plus tard, il passa le seuil de la porte, avant cette réplique « Maître, l'heure de votre rendez-vous avec Monsieur Nicholson approche. Il nous faut vous préparer. » J'ai pleuré et l'ai suivi en sanglotant._

_J'ai juste envie d'en parler avec lui. Pour un petit problème de communication, c'est notre couple qui est passé à la trappe. Je pleure toutes les nuits, appelant son nom, mais il ne vient pas et me laisse seul dans le noir. J'ai juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser comme avant, de le sentir me déshabiller et me toucher, de le voir me sourire sincèrement… comme avant. Je l'aime… Je l'aime… Je l'aime tant…_

_**« Maître ? »**_

Je lève la tête de mes documents. Je me rends alors compte qu'ils sont tâchés, rendus flous par mes larmes. Mon majordome se tient droit devant moi, à l'embrasure de la porte de mon bureau, et fronce ses beaux sourcils. Il est mécontent. Oh, et puis je m'en fiche…

« Maître, c'est très incorrect de… **pleurer** sur des papiers si importants. » Il soupire et s'approche de moi.

« C'est pas ma faute. » J'essuie mes yeux de ma manche immaculée, reniflant bruyamment.

« … Désirez-vous un mouchoir ? » Demande-t-il en s'apprêtant à sortir le tissu caché dans la petite poche de sa veste.

« Non. Et je m'en fiche d'avoir l'air d'un gamin capricieux… »

« Maître, je- »

« Tais-toi. Je sais que c'est ce que tu pense. Je ne suis pas idiot. »

Je me remets à sangloter, fermant les yeux brusquement et geignant comme si on me frappait.

« Maître, je vous en prie, calmez-vous. »

« Snirff… Sors d'ici. » Je me lève de mon siège en vacillant, puis me dirige vers la fenêtre toute proche.

« Maître, je pense que je ne- »

« C'est un ordre, Seba- »

Je ne peux prononcer son nom ainsi. Non. Je veux pouvoir dire « Sebastian, je t'aime. » Pas « C'est un ordre, Sebastian. »

« … Très bien. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi. »

« C'est ça, va t'en. »

« … »

Je l'entends tourner les talons et ouvrir la porte. Mais alors que je m'attends à entendre les deux pièces de bois se refermer doucement l'une sur l'autre, le silence reste maître. Je me retourne et le vois, regardant dans ma direction, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, hésitant.

« Vous savez… Ça ne fait que deux jours… J'ai dis « une semaine »… Ça me fait mal, quelque part, de vous voir pleurer ainsi… Vous avez encore une chance, je pense… Peut-être… »

Il regarde le sol et souris bêtement, comme s'il était heureux… Puis il reporte son attention sur moi.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Il reprend son air sérieux et neutre, me fais une révérence, puis sors en silence.

**†**

« Jeune maître, le repas pourra être servi quand vous le souhaiterez. »

« Oui, merci… »

« … Quelque chose vous tracasse ? »

« Arrête ton char, tu sais très bien. »

« Oui, excusez-moi… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous demander… »

« … Ça me va, en fait. »

Il a l'air surpris. Un tout petit sourire étire ses lèvres. Mais il revêt rapidement son masque d'impassibilité, presque gêné d'avoir laissé transparaître ses émotions sur son visage d'ivoire.

« … Je vois que vous faites des efforts… » Son sourire est revenu, il évite mon regard.

« C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que j'avais encore une chance, non ? Une semaine, c'est ça ? » Malgré l'espoir qui traverse mon corps à ce moment, je garde tout mon sérieux. Je ne veux plus avoir l'air faible devant lui…

« Vous avez raison… Peut-être même plus, si vous le désirez… » Il s'approche de moi avec un sourire… trop élargi à mon goût. Il faudrait savoir à la fin ! Il m'aime ou pas ? Mais peut-être… Qu'en fait, il ne veut pas de cette séparation. Après tout, Sebastian est un démon : il a peut-être agi sur un coup de sang, son acte était non voulu… Et maintenant, il regrette. Oui, des regrets. Ce sentiment oppressant, qui nous fait nous sentir mal et seul… Mais un démon peut-il véritablement… ressentir ce genre de choses ?

Il me prend dans ses bras, pose sa tête dans mon cou… Même si ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis privé de ses touchers, je ressens de la nostalgie… Impression décuplée par le désespoir que j'ai ressenti lors de notre « rupture ». J'ai eu mal… Très mal.

« Jeune maître… Puis-je ?... »

_Il ne veut quand même pas ?..._

« … Je **t**'en prie… »

« NON ! »

Je le repousse le plus violemment possible. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! S'il veut rompre, d'accord ! Mais qu'il ne vienne pas me chercher deux misérables jours après l'engueulade qu'il m'a fournie !

Je suis essoufflé par mon geste. J'ai eu peur.

« Ciel ? »

_Ne m'appelle pas Ciel…_

« Non… « Bocchan » si tu veux, mais pas… pas par mon prénom. »

Il est déboussolé. Il est vrai que ce genre de réaction à son égard ne me ressemble pas, mais… quitte à retourner le chercher…

« Rendons la chose plus amusante. »

* * *

**Ichi :: Finiiiiiii =3 Merci à fabulous me, Ausweye, Ayumuri-chan, mangakadu14 et bissenchi pour leurs rewiews ! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à découvrir vos commentaires ! Merci beaucoup !  
**

**Ciel :: Pff.  
**

**Ichi :: Mais boude pas ! Tu gâches la fin du chapitre !  
**

**Ciel :: ... Je vais bien tout gâcher. Elle vous prépare un second one-shot, dans lequel Sebastian est fou de moi, et me le montre tendrement. Voilà, ta surprise est gâchée.  
**

**Ichi :: Mais... Mais... Mais... Sebastian T^T Cielou est méchant avec moi ! Tout ça parce que ça fait 6 mois que je dis que je vais publier un one-shit et que je ne l'ai toujours pas fait !  
**

**Sebastian :: ... Ke jeune maître a plus raison que tort...  
**

**Ichi :: O.O ! Bande d'ingrats. Vous attendrez encore 2 mois tiens. *sors la tête haute*  
**

**Sebastian :: *soupire* Bien, je pense que c'est moi qui m'occuperais du recopiage et de la publication... Pour finir, l'auteure vous informe qu'elle est en vacances pour 2 mois et 3 semaines, c'est pourquoi celle-ci a dans l'idée de commencer sa School-fic pendant ce laps de temps. Merci encore de la lire et de l'encourager, et à très bientôt.  
**


End file.
